A Hundred Words: A Hundred Danny Phantom One Shots
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Okay. I believe the name of the game is A Hundred One Shots. A lot of people call it 100 One Shots, I call it A Hundred Words. Cause that's how many there are. Let the games begin!
1. The Index

**A Hundred Words**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**The Rules**

Okay. I believe the name of the game is A Hundred One Shots. A lot of people call it 100 One Shots, I call it A Hundred Words. Cause that's how many there are.

So, down below, there are 100 words someone wrote down (I have no clue where; I got this list from "Whoopdeedooda: 100 DP Oneshots") and a number will be randomly picked, via my family, who are randomly going to pick a number 100 and under and not even know why they are.

When a number is picked, I have to scroll down, find that number and write a one shot Fanfiction related to the word next to it. Not a double shot. Not a triple shot. Not a Novella. Not a novel. A one shot.

I keep repeating that until I complete it. This is for when I feel like writing and can't write any of my other stories for some reason (writer's block, bordom (yes, I know I spelled bordom wrong), feel like writing DP, etc.). So, this is the list, and there are the rules. The only thing that's left is the one shots.

**The List**

1. Remember

2. Lies

3. Justice

4. Look Out

5. Apology

6. Sickness

7. Sunshine

8. Guardian Angel

9. Math

10. Heartbeat

11. Technology

12. Job

13. Endings

14. Spots and Dots

15. Animal

16. Music

17. Weapons

18. Ghost

19. Quick Enough

20. Don't Let Go

21. Patience

22. Flames

23. Lucky Shot

24. The World Turned Upside Down

25. A Grand Adventure

26. Party

27. Thoughts

28. Rules

29. Last Laughs

30. Chills

31. Stuck

32. Bored

33. Movies

34. Limbo

35. Dance with Me

36. Superstar

37. Compromise

38. Save Me

39. Fury

40. Changes

41. Worthless

42. Fame and Fortune

43. Fountain

44. Piece of My Mind

45. Star Struck

46. Runaway

47. Fruit Loop

48. Thrill

49. Wishes

50. Never

51. Eclipse

52. Discoveries

53. Challenges

54. Freefall

55. Oops

56. Name Calling

57. Failure

58. Tag

59. Present

60. Emotion

61. Unexpected

62. Only Human

63. Explosion

64. Trial and Error

65. Holiday

66. Visit

67. Inventions

68. Haunt

69. Mixed Signals

70. Life

71. Homework

72. Seasons

73. Clueless

74. Tips and Tricks

75. Surprises

76. Destroy

77. Attention

78. Practice Makes Perfect

79. Graduation

80. Fake

81. Stop

82. Outcast

83. Hide

84. The Key

85. Stress

86. Only Fair

87. Spirit

88. Guilty

89. Damage

90. Manners

91. Transformation

92. Forget

93. Pet

94. Outcast

95. Space

96. Opportunity

97. Dessert

98. Breaking Point

99. Simple Advice

100. Hunger

**Final Note**

Alright! Let the games begin!


	2. Number 68: Haunt

**Number 68**

**Haunt**

**Genre: **Angst

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings:** Slight Angst, Mature Themes

**Episode Reference: **Episode 27: The Ultimate Enemy

**General Idea:** What would've happened if Clockwork didn't give Danny a second chance.

Danny felt so burdened. His family...his only friends...gone. All gone. All because he had failed to save them from an explosion. How much pain he felt.

The eerie silence through the whole house hung over him like a silence. His soul felt as though it had been tied and whipped mercilessly. His heart throbbed in pain. Tears jerked as his eyes. He alone, so alone, haunted by the memories of being unable to save them.

All because he cheated on a test. He wanted to change the future, to make it better and to avoid the deaths of his friend and family, and to avoid becoming evil. He hadn't accomplished any of his goals, not even that was the one that mattered to him least.

Or, at least, not yet.

There was only one way, only one solution to reach one goal. To prevent the future from it being what it could be. He wasn't going to let everyone suffer because he wanted to...he wanted to...

But it didn't matter anymore. If he chose to live, he would be haunted with his own demons, with his own evil. And someday, the future would become what it was meant to be.

He wasn't going to let it happen. No, not Danny Fenton. Or Danny Phantom. Neither of his halves were going to let it happen.

Danny weilded a knife from the drawer. He didn't even remember the transition between standing up from the kitchen table he had been sitting at to removing the knife from the drawer.

He had always been willing to risk his life for others. And, now, he had to lose his life for others. And lose it by his own hand.


	3. Number 72: Seasons

**Number 72**

**Seasons**

**Genre: **Seasonal

**Rating:** Kid's Plus

**Warnings:** Mild Language

**Episode Reference: **Episode 28: The Fright Before Christmas, Episode 15: Fright Night, Episode 49: Phantom Planet

**General Idea:** What adventure obviously related to each season of the year.

**Summer**

It was a hot afternoon, and Danny's parents had gone out for the day. Danny had just finished emailing both his friends, Sam and Tucker (who would get the message instantly) if they wanted to come over for the day.

Of course, it was a normal day. And he was just a normal boy with a...somewhat normal life, in a normal house, going to a normal school, and it was just _normal_. "Normal" was something he was used to.

It wasn't long before Sam and Tucker showed up at his door. "Hey guys!" Danny cheered when his friends were the ones ringing the doorbell. He showed them inside quickly and grabbed some snacks.

Of course, this was a perfectly normal evening. After watching Kick-Ass, Tucker had tried to throw a pillow at Danny when he tried to mock Kick-Ass (by calling it Kiss-Ass) and missed rather miserably and it flew down the stairs behind him.

Danny trotted over to the basement door, it being where the pillow disappeared. "I'm not going down there alone," he muttered taking one step down. "My parents do all sorts of crazy stuff down there."

Sam chuckled and moved beside her very pale male friend. "Why? What do they do down there?" she asked.

"They make Ghost Hunting technology. They're _obessessed_ with Ghosts."

Tucker jumped from his seat and was downstairs in three seconds, yelling, "TECHNOLOGY!"

Danny sighed. "Looks like I'm not going alone," he muttered, beginning down. Sam followed with a breath.

Danny and Sam made it downstairs and Tucker was naming off every peice of technology he recognized, Danny recalling what each peice his parents call it.

Sam wandered over and noticed that a wall had bars across it, and realized it wasn't a wall at all! Instead, it was a door. "Hey, Danny," she said. "What's this?"

Danny and Tucker waddled over. "The Fenton Portal," Danny muttered. "My parents made it because they believe it creates a door to the Ghost World. They just finished it a week ago, but it didn't work."

Sam blinked at it. "Why don't you go inside and see if you can get it to work," she suggested innocently.

"Are you crazy!" Danny and Tucker yelled in unison. Sam shook her head and passed a jump suit to Danny.

"Go on," she ushered. "Go and check it out!"

Danny gave in and pulled on the suit before walking inside unsteadily. It felt like a long tunnel that just ended. He placed his hand on the side of the tunnel. "Seems...normal,"

Suddenly, there was great big flash. Pain jolted through every fiber of his body. Sam and Tucker screamed in terror as Danny screamed in pain. As quickly as it started, it ended, and Danny stumbled out the portal.

Sam and Tucker's eyes opened wide at Danny. "D-Danny?" Tucker began. "Are you feeling alright?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I feel fine."

"You certainly don't look fine. Look in the mirror, dude!"

Danny stumbled to the mirror and glanced at it. He had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a jump suit similler to the one he was wearing before, but in reverse.

"What...happened to me?"

**Fall**

Halloween was approching fast and Danny had made a bet with Dash that he could make the best Halloween room! After a sucessful mission to retreive the Soul Ripper (I think that's what it's called), he managed to scare the pants off of Mr. Lancer.

Just as he thought he had one first place, his parents scared off the visitors, and he ended up losing; both the contest and the bet.

Although, he did spend his Halloween night Trick-or-Treating with his friends (going out as Danny Phantom, just for laughs). And playing a good prank on Dash to make his Halloween room seem not so great. Hey. Who said you could get too old for Halloween.

**Winter**

He hated Christmas, and she did! That made no sense. Danny really, really hated Christmas, so, to get his anger off of things, he went and destoryed some toys in the Ghost Zone. By accident, however, he destoryed a Christmas Poem the Writer Ghost had spend days making.

As revenge, the Writer Ghost sent Danny into a Christmas book. Danny had tried for a whole day. After somehow managing to find the Writer Ghost and destoryed his keyboard, he accidentally sealed himself inside the story!

To make matters worse, Danny was stuck in a world where he felt everyone hated him. Somehow, the Ghosts from the Ghost Zone aided him in make the story's Christmas better. And, to break his spell, he learned what he had to to (not a typo) break the spell.

His lesson was that his anger had ruined everyone else's Christmas, and that just wasn't fair to them. He had ruined everyone's joy and happiness, and he wanted to make things better. That was what broke the spell.

Danny ignored his parents' quarrels, and enjoyed the Christmas he had.

Thank gosh I didn't write this as a rhyming poem, eh?

**Spring**

Although it felt as cold as winter, it really wasn't. They were just in the Arctic Planes in the North Pole.

An asteriod was heading for Earth, and was going to collide with and detroy Earth in less then three hours. Danny had a plan to turn the Earth intangible by collecting every Ghost in the Ghost Zone.

Danny was ready to head into the Ghost Zone, and was saying Goodbye to his sister and best friends.

It wasn't long before Jazz and Tucker left, leaving Sam and Danny alone to talk.

"Look," Danny said. "I'll come back. And if we get out of this-"

"_When_ we get out of this," Sam corrected.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Yeah. _When_ we get out of this, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you."

Sam nodded. "Do you remember that ring you told me to hold for Valerie?" she began, pulling the golden ring from her pocket, and placing it in Danny's hand. "Something told me, it was for me." She flipped the ring rightside up where the name "Sam" was engraved on the inside.

Sometimes, Danny loved his father's stupid ideas.

"And I know if I make you promise, that you'll came back," she said. "Please..."

Danny smiled weakly. "I promise," he said, without hesitation. His eyesight trailed to the ground, and Sam could sense the pain of leaving. She pecked him lightly on the cheek to ease that pain.

Danny felt comfort, but he felt that if he wanted to ever make a move, it would be now. And he grabbed her chin and gentally forced her to look at him. The leaned in slowly, and both could feel the soft touch of each other's lips for the first time in either of their lives.

**Author's Notes:** Me and, what is this? Fluffy? I'm not sure anymore. But I had fun writing this!


	4. Number 55: Oops

**Number 55**

**Oops**

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating:** Kids

**Warnings:** None

**Episode Reference:** None

**General Idea:** Danny explodes something by accident.

"For our science project, we'll be attempting to make coke," Mr. Lancer said dully, holding up a can of coke. "If your successful, you can drink it and not get sick. If you're not, you'll could get sick."

Danny and Tucker looked at each other in worry. It wasn't long before they were attempting to put the chemicals together correctly.

Just as Mr. Lancer was passing, Danny poured in some sort of acid he couldn't pronounce. "Watch this!" he yelled, pouring the liquid into the mixture. Mr. Lancer turned around when...

**BAM!**

The entire classroom was covered in a bright green fluid. Danny looked at everyone, somehow being the only one not covered in the unknown, sticky goo.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Oops."


End file.
